Suara Dentingan Jam
by Rst
Summary: Efek dari Wine milik Xanxus ternyata sangat berbahaya. Squalo yang awalnya sangar berubah menjadi sangat manja dibuatnya, dalam hal ini mungkin sangat membingungkan -Chap2 up! Maaf terjadi kesalahan    '-
1. Chapter 1

Suara Dentingan Jam

Rst: Ugh… Kok nggak nyambung banget judulnya -3-'' Ditambah lagi ini judul Gaje bgt...

Tenma: Kfufufu~ Tak apa-apa master~

Rst: Tapi... Beneran tuh yang dibawah *Bisik2 ke Tenma*

Tenma: Tenang aja Master Ow! Kyo sudah saya tangani~*Bisik2 ke Rst*

Kyo: Kalian ngomongin apa sih?

Rst&Tenma: N-NGGAK!

Kyo: ? Ya udah kita mulai aja...

Disclaimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira

Pairing: XS

Rating: T

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typonya berserakan kemana-mana, Maksa banget, Hancur

Tik…tik…tik…

Suara jam menghiasi suasana sepi yang kini melanda ruangan sang Bos Varia. Di kursi singasana terlihat sang 'Boss' sedang duduk dengan angkuh bak seorang raja. Ditangannya tergenggam gelas berisikan minuman berwarna merah kesukaannya; Tequila.

"Che, Lama banget sampah sialan itu mandi" Kalimat yang tidak biasa keluar dari mulut Xanxus. Kedua alisnya sedikit mengkerut; menandakan bahwa moodnya sekarang sedang buruk. Sudah sangat lama ia menunggu sang second command Varia'nya (Tersayang~) yang kini mandi di kamar mandi ruangannya. Xanxus kini melirik kearah jam dinding yang terpasang tak jauh dari tempat dimana dia duduk sekarang. Kalau dihitung-hitung sudah tiga jam sejak Squalo memutuskan meminjam kamar mandi pribadinya untuk dipakainya membasuh badan. Entah apa alasannya, Xanxus tak terlalu mengingatnya.

Dalam waktu 3 jam tersebut, Xanxus sempat memakan jatah makam malamnya, mengerjakan beberapa lembar pekerjaannya dan tidur singkat selama kurang lebih 1 jam. Tapi pemuda yang memiliki rambut panjang seperti perempuan itu tak selesai-selesai dari acara mandinya yang super lama itu.

"Sampah sialan itu…" Geramnya lalu bangkit dari kursi singasananya dan melangkah'kan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Cukup kaget, ternyata pintu geser tempat penghubung antara ruangannya dengan kamar mandi ternyata tidak terkunci. Dengan seenaknya Xanxus menggeser pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalam tentu dengan cara yang 'khusus'. Setelah Xanxus berada di dalam kamar mandi, matanya yang merah menangkap beberapa lembar baju milik Squalo yang terlipat rapi di lemari kamar mandi dan sebuah handuk tergantung tepat di samping lemari tersebut. Xanxus kini berjalan lagi mendekati tirai; yang membatasi antara kloset dengan bak mandi.

Tanpa menghiraukan aturan norma-norma, Xanxus main masuk saja. Saat tirai terbuka dengan kasarnya, pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah segumpalam uap air yang mengelilingi ruang tersebut. Butuh beberapa menit sampai uap hangat yang mengelilingi bak mandi yang awalnya mempersulit penglihatannya, menghilang. Setelah uap mulai menipis, samar-samar ia melihat pemuda dengan rambut panjangnya yang kini sedang berendam di bak mandi, sedang menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya sehingga membuat percikan kecil di air. Sedetik setelahnya; Uap air telah menghilang secara keseluruhan. Xanxus dapat melihat jelas apa yang sekarang ada didepannya.

"Xanxus~" Panggil Squalo dengan nadanya yang tek biasa. Nadanya terdengar sangat err…. Menggoda di kedua telinga Xanxus sekarang. Tapi untung, sang boss Varia sekarang masih dapat mengendalikan imannya untuk tidak langsung meloncat kedalam bak mandi dan melakukan you-know-what pada seorang pemuda yang tadi memanggil namanya.

Ada sesuatu yang baru Xanxus sadari. Pertama yaitu di kedua pipi Squalo terhiasi seburat kemerahan, padahal suhu air seharusnya sudah turun dari tadi, ditambah lagi rambut Squalo bagian atasnya sedikit lembab; menandakan Squalo yang tak lagi membasuh rambut bagian atas melainkan hanya berendam sambil memainkan air seperti pertama yang ia lihat tadi. Dan lagi… sepertinya pandangan kedua mata abu-abu milik Squalo agak sedikit memelas?.

"Haruskah kau berendam sampai 3 jam ini, Stronzo?" Tanya Xanxus kesal.

"Hihihi~ Kamu mau berendam bersama Xanxus?" Balas Squalo dengan tawa kecil, sepertinya ia tak terlalu mempedulikan expresi Xanxus.

Sedangkan Xanxus hanya terdiam setelah ditanyai pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Setelah lama terdiam ia kemudian menjawab "Tidak" dengan sangat tegas.

"Voi~ Padahal airnya nyaman sekali lho~" Seru Squalo agak cemberut, tangannya kemudian memainkan lagi air dan membuat kecipakan kecil di atas genangan air tersebut.

Setelah Xanxus memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan 'Ada apa dengan Squalo sekarang?' kini ia menjawab adalah…

Pemuda berambut keperakan itu sedang mabuk

Itu terbukti karena tak sengaja setelah Squalo mengatakan bahwa air yang kini dipakainya untuk berendamnya terasa 'nyaman', Xanxus melihat deretan botol sampo, sabun cair kemudian disamping selanjutnya adalah botol yang ukurannya cukup besar dalam posisi terjatuh ke dalam bak mandi dan sukses menumpahkan isi dari botol tersebut; yaitu Wine.

"Haaah" Xanxus tak bisa menahan dengan tidak melakukan hela'an nafas panjang karena matanya habis melihat sekaligus membaca tulisan dari botol tersebut yaitu 'Sabun rendam dengan extra sake dan bubuk wine". Agak heran. Seharusnya sabun rendam itu tidak berpengaruh teradap air dingin….

Ting!

Xanxus baru ingat tentang uap air yang mengumpal sesaat ia masuk kedalam ruang bak mandi ini. Ternyata air yang dipakai Squalo adalah air hangat. Pantas saja, pasti panas dari air panas membuat alkohol menguap.

"Ayolah Xanxus~ Air ini benar-benar nyaman sekali~" Pinta Squalo sekali lagi.

"Che! Kalau kau tak keluar…" Xanxus menggantung kalimatnya, ia kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah shower. Tangannya menyetel suhu air kemudian memutarnya hingga shower menyemburkan air yang sangat sangat dingin.

"HYAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Squalo. Kali ini dengan nada yang biasanya.

"Heh! Cepat kau keluar Sampah!" Bentak Xanxus kemudian keluar dari ruang bak mandi. Ia kemudian mengambil handuk yang tergantung di samping lemari dan melemparnya hingga mendarat dengan lancar diwajah Squalo. Xanxus tak mau lagi mendengar makian Squalo (yang kini telah sadar kerena efek dari perbuatan Xanxus tadi) dengan suara 'Indah'nya.

~~~OWARI(?)~~~

* * *

Tenma: Muu…. Kok Xanxus-san nggak ngasik Squalo 'bonus' sih Master~

Rst: Err… Klo gitu kamu ikutin petunjukku ya!

Tenma: *Mata berminar-binar* OKE! *Lari kearah Rst*

Rst: *Bisik-bisik di telinga Tenma* Begitu! Agar aku lebih bebas!

Tenma: Kfufufu~ Baiklah~ *Ngelirik Kyo* Kyo-kun~ Aku punya sesuatu untukmu~ *Ngeluarin sesuatu*

Kyo: AH! I-ITU…

Tenma: Kfufufu~ Kalau kau tidak ingin aku menyebarkan foto memalukan'mu ini waktu SD, belikan kami berdua Ice-crèame~

Kyo: Ugh… *Pasarah**Pergi beli Ice-crème ke toko yang jaraknya jauh banget*

Tenma: Baiklah~ Misiku sudah selesai~

Rts: Hahaha… I-Iya… 'Te-chan kok kayaknya tadi berubah kayak Hiruma-sama OAO'''

* * *

**BONUS! (Beri tahu Rst kalau misalkan ini sudah kelewatan ya =w=")**

BRAAAAK

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar keras dan kini menjadi latar belakang dari suara di ruangan Xanxus setelah menggantikan peran detikan jarum jam sebelumnya. Sesosok pemuda berambut panjang keperakan dengan matanya yang bulat berbentuk tajam dengan bola mata berwarna abu-abu, keluar dari arah pintu yang tadi dibantingnya. Rambutnya sedikit basah karena tadi ia habis berendam. Beberapa tetes air turun dan membasahi lantai setiap ia melangkahkan kakinya. Yap! Dialah Superbia Squalo yang sering dipanggil Squalo oleh orang-orang sekitar (Dan sebutan khusus lainnya).

"VOI!" Teriaknya kemudian, tentu dengan kata khasnya ditambah nadanya yang sangat 'Indah'

"Tak bisakah kau tenang sedikit brengsek!" Balas pemuda berambut hitam kelam dengan matanya yang merah. Saat bentakannya tadi, matanya menatap tajam kearah Squalo. Xanxus –Pemuda berambut hitam tadi- kemudian bangkit dan berjalan kearah pemuda yang habis keluar dari pintu kamar mandi tentu masih dengan tatapannya yang menusuk.

Squalo hanya bisa mematung ditempat. Tatapan tajam Xanxus seperti menghipnotisnya; kesannya seperti dimabukan oleh pandangan yang dimiliki Xanxus. Entah mengapa, setiap Xanxus melangkah maju; Squalo akan berjalan mudur. Tapi tepat setelah langkah kelima dari langkah mundur Squalo, ia sudah dipojokkan oleh dinding yang ada dibelakangnya dan lemari besar yang berisi ribuan lembar kertas yang ada di sisi kanannya.

"Heh, kenapa kau mundur begitu, Stronzo?" Kata Xanxus sedikit menyunggahi seringan.

"Vo-voi! Itu karena kau maju kearahku, Brengsek!" Squalo yang kini terpojok mulai gagap sendiri dalam mengucapkan kalimatnya tadi.

"Hmm…" Kini posisi Xanxus sudah tepat dihadapan Squalo. Wajahnya tetap menyunggahi seutas senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringan licik. Wajah Xanxus kemudian mendekat kearah wajah Squalo. Poninya yang panjang menyentuh bagian dari lekukan wajah Squalo yang kini berubah merah. Tapi bibirnya malah tertuju pada kuping bagian kiri Squalo.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kelakuanmu tadi, Stronzo" Bisik Xanxus dengan suara beratnya yang khas. Hembusan nafas yang keluar dari hidungnya mengenai bagian dari Squalo sebelah kiri; yaitu kuping kirinya, wajah Squalo dan tak lupa perpotongan antara bahu dan leher Squalo sebelah kiri.

"Ah…Ke-kelakuan?" Desahan Squalo mulai keluar setelah merasakan hembusan lembut dari nafas Xanxus.

Xanxus tidak menjawab pertanyaan Squalo. Kini lidah Xanxus menjilati seluruh bagian dari telinga kiri milik Squalo yang sedikit basah karena belum kering sempurna setelah acara berendamnya tadi.

"Ah…Eng…" Squalo yang tiba-tiba merasakan suatu benda hangat yang basah menjilati telinga kirinya, mendesah pelan. Kulit pucat di wajahnya yang semula berwarna kemeraan tipis berubah setingkat lebih merah karena perlakuan dari Xanxus. Sedangkan Xanxus yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan telinga kiri Squalo, menggerakkan tangannya sebelah kanan untuk melepas kancing-kancing baju yang dipakai Squalo.

"Xa-xanxus! A-apa yang-" Kalimat Squalo terputus karena telunjuk jari kiri Xanxus memegang bibir mungilnya yang semula mau mengeluarkan kaliamat protes. Xanxus berhenti melakukan kegiatannya menjilat telinga kiri Squalo. Wajahnya sekarang menghadap dan mambuat empat mata yang memiliki pasangan warna merah dan abu-abu saling bertatapan. Tangan besar Xanxus membingkai wajah mungil Squalo, membuat tangan yang awalnya ditugaskan untuk membuka kancing baju Squalo berhenti.

"Kau diam atau kuperlakukan dengan kasar, Sampah!" Ancam Xanxus dengan meninggikan suaranya. Squalo yang mendengar kalimat ancaman-tak-main-main-dari-seorang-Xanxus; kini hanya pasrah. Lagi pula dia juga menginginkannya, sudah sejak lama pula.

"Heh, Bagus" Tangan Xanxus yang sempat berhenti mengerjakan tugasnya kini melanjutkannya lagi. Tapi kali ini berbeda, awalnya ia melepas satu-persatu kancing baju Squalo dengan rapi. Tapi kali ini, beberapa buah kancing dibukannya secara paksa dengan menariknya hingga sukses terlepas dari tempatnya.

Bibir Xanxus juga meninggalkan tempat dimana ia melakukan kegiatannya. Lidahnya kemudian beralih ke dahi Squalo kemudian menjilatinya. Samar-samar terasa Wine sebagai akibat air rendaman yang dipakai Squalo tadi yang membuat gerakan lidah Xanxus semakin liar.

"Ehn! Xan-sus…"

Kedua tangan Squalo yang semula hanya menggenggam erat kemeja Xanxus, kini mulai melakukan perlawanan. Tangannya mulai mendorong lemah tubuh Xanxus untuk menjauh, tapi orang yang didorong malah sama sekali tak bergeming. Tentu saja, dilihat dari perbandingan fisik saja Squalo sudah kalah telak apalagi dengan tenaga?.

'Bo-bos sialan ini…' Geram Squalo sambil setengah mengumpat dalam hatinya. Memang dia ingin diperlakukan seperti ini pada Xanxus tapi dia juga mau gantian sebagai Seme(?) bukan hanya sebagai Uke(?)

Eh? Tadi ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan ya? Sudahlah~ Lanjut aja~

Tapi sepertinya mustahil, jika khayalannya tadi menjadi kenyataan. Dan lagi ngeri juga kalau Xanxus yang memiliki wajah ganteng plus sangar seperti ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi imut moe moe seperti wajahnya atau wajah sang bos Vongola X. Jenis seperti itulah yang pastinya cocok menjadi Uke(?). *(Rst): Kok makin ngelantur =v=''*

Xanxus memperhatikan Squalo, entah mengapa walau ia menjilati lekukan wajahnya tapi ia malah mengeluarkan desahan pelan. Xanxus yang kini sedang turn on menginginkan lebih. Kebetulan sekali, pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh tangannya sudah selesai dikerjakannya dengan baik. Tangan Xanxus kemudian terangkat dan mengelus halus wajah Squalo. Ia menarik diri dan berhenti menjilati wajah Squalo yang kini sedikit basah karena Saliva miliknya menempel.

Jari telunjuk kemudian bergerak yang kemudian memaksa mulut Squalo untuk terbuka agar bisa memasukkannya kedalam. Squalo sih nurut-nurut saja~

"Hnn… Kahuus?" (baca: Hnn…Xanxus?) Kata Squalo tak terlalu jelas karena terhalang oleh telunjuk Xanxus yang membuat bahasanya sedikit kacau dalam pengucapan nama Xanxus.

Sensasi yang dirasakan oleh jari telunjuk Xanxus; sangat membuatnya nyaman. Rongga mulut yang hangat milik Squalo membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat merasakaannya. Tapi ia masih ingin menikmati kehangatan mulut Squalo dan beberapa tetes Saliva transparan yang terlihat dimatanya sekarang seperti madu cair yang pastinya sangat manis. Tapi itu hanya telunjuk tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kiri Xanxus meraih apa yang bisa didapatnya di bagian leher hingga diatas pusar.

"Sakai kahan thelujukmu aha dhi muhutku Kahuus?" (baca: Sampai kapan telunjukmu ada di mulutku, Xanxus?) Protes Squalo. Sepertinya ia mulai tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan telunjuk Xanxus yang hanya diam tanpa bergerak –ralat- hanya melakuakan gerakan-gerakan yang sama sekali tak jelas itu. Mulut Squalo yang terus terbuka mengeluarkan Saliva dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Che! Jangan memerintahku, Sampah sialan!" Balas Xanxus.

"Khahu gegitu jahan dhiam aha Boho!" (baca: Kalau begitu jangan diam saja, Bodoh!" Protes Squalo lagi.

Dengan kasar, Xanxus mengeluarkan telunjuknya dari dalam mulut Squalo. Basah akibat terlalu lama didalam mulut Squalo, Xanxus menjilatinya perlahan dengan pose seduktif. Gerakannya sunggu perlahan; Squalo yang memperhatikan gerakan Xanxus entah mengapa membuat wajahnya agak terlihat kaget ditambah malu yang sangat sangat malu. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

"Kau tidak sabar ya?" Ledek Xanxus.

"Voi! Bu-bukan-" Squalo yang hendak membalas ledekan Xanxus, ditahan oleh bibir Xanxus yang sekarang menciumnya. Kaget dan mematung di tempat itulah gambaran Squalo karena permainan Xanxus yang selalu tancap gas.

"Hnn!" Squalo berontak dengan menggerak-gerakkan badannya. Ciuman dadakan itu membuatnya lebih cepat kehabisan nafas. Tapi Xanxus yang menganggap 93 detik ciuman itu hanyalah seperti angin lewat saja; Bentar banget~ *Nggak bisa menentukan kata yang cocok*

Jadi dengan jahatnya ia membiarkan Squalo yang kini dalam keadaan sesak nafas.

"Umm!" Squalo sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tangannya lagi-lagi berusaha mendorong tubuh Xanxus menjauh, walau ia sendiri tahu bahwa perlawanan yang dilakukannya sebenarnya sia-sia. Tapi ternyata Xanxus sudah mau berbaik hati melepaskan ciumannya agar memberikan kesempatan bagi Squalo untuk menghirup oksigen agar paru-parunya kembali pulih.

"Sudah?" Pertanyaan tadi membuat Squalo sedikit kaget. Tumben-tumbennya Xanxus mau bersabar menunggunya memulihkan pernafasaannya aga kembali stabil. Ckckck… Squalo~ Kau sudah diberi kesempatan lho~ Kok malah jadi kaget gitu~. Tapi pemikirannya ternyata harus sedikit diralat. Sepertinya pada bagian bersabar itu tidak cocok dipasang dalam kalimat diatas. Tentu saja seorang Xanxus bisa bersabar jika kalau ada 'mainan' penggati yang menggantikan fungsi 'mainan' yang pertama. Kini leher putih milik Squalo yang menggantikan bibir mungilnya.

"Ah….hnn…Xan...sus"

Dominasi Xanxus sudah hampir menyeluruh menguasai Squalo. Padahal Xanxus hanya dapat merasakan lekukan wajah dan leher sekitar milik Squalo. Tapi kesungguan dari perlakuan yang dilakukan Xanxus saja sudah sangat Extream~ Oke ini baru sepertiga dari tubuh Squalo yang baru saja dijamah oleh Xanxus.

Kalau misalkan semuanya? Hmm… Entahlah~ Rst nggak bisa membayangkannya =w='' /PLAK

Ehem… Baiklah maaf nyelonong masuk… Kita lan-

* * *

BRAAAAAAKK

Rst: HIEEE!

Kyo: Hoo… Ternyata selama aku tak ada, kau mulai berbuat seenaknya ya, BAKA! *Masuk sambil bawa Es krim yg bentuknya udah abstrak*

Rst: Hie? Go-gomen Kyo! Ini salahnya Te-chan! *Nunjuk Tenma*

Kyo: *Death Glare kearah Tenma**Ngelempar ntu es krim sembarangan*

Tenma: *Cuek* Cih! Padahal sedikit lagi! *Dark mode*

Kyo: Haaa… Si Chibi itu versi 'Dark'nya kambuh lagi

Rst: 'Dark?' Ano… Ini ceritanya nggak dilanjutin? Na-nanggung banget lho Kyo-kun~

Kyo: NGGAK! Pokoknya ini udah Owari!

Rst: I-iya!*Ngadep kearah Redhers* Gomen Minna-sama o! Rst nggak bisa ngelanjutin ini fic! Gomen Gomen! 'Untung Rst udah sadar' *Nangis dalam hati*

Tenma: Kfufufu~ Kalau Kyo-kun tidak ada mungkin sudah sampai akhir ya *Smirk*~

Rst: Ugh… Mi-minna-sama… Mo-mohon reviewnya… Flame juga nggak apa-apa, habis ini nanggung banget ==''

Kyo&Tenma: Mohon Reviewnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Suara Dentingan Jam

Kyo: Dengan sangat bodohnya, si Baka ini malah publis NekoSqu Chap 2 di sic ini ==''

Rst: Hweeee! Maaf! Gomen gomen gomen Minna-sama! Rst bodoh and ceroboh bgt o!

Tenma: Hahaha~ Jangan segitu stresnya gara-gara dibuat nangis lagi Master ~o~''

Rst: Ugh... Jangan ingatkan Rst tentang itu lagi...

Kyo: Che Baka!

Y-Ya Ha Disclaimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira

Pairing: XS

Rating: T

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typonya berserakan kemana-mana, Maksa banget, Hancur

BRAAAAAK! (Efek suara yang lain)

"Hai, Xanxus!(?) Aku datang berkunjung!" Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Xanxus terbuka dengan 'ganasnya' kemudian sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan ciri khas orang Itali muncul dengan memasang wajah bersemangat sambil menyunggahi senyuman lebar tentu saja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Dino.

"Che" Xanxus dengan terpaksa menghentikan 'kegiatan'nya sebagai akibat karena Dino yang seenaknya masuk keruangannya hingga membuat suara 'merdu' sedetik setelah pintu membentur dinding.

"Ehh? Ka-kalian se-sedang apa" Dino yang kini sedang menyadari 'sesuatu' yang tak biasa langsung dibuat bingung. Tetu saja… kini di matanya terpantul sang second command Varia sedang bertelanjang dada, ditambah lagi Xanxus yang kini memojokannya; membuatnya semakin berpikir negative.

Dalam sekejab mata, kedua tangan Xanxus berubah menyala; menandakan ia akan mengeluarkan jurus Flame of Wrathnya. Dino yang masih dalam keadaan syok tak bisa bekutik sama sekali. Tanpa belas kasihan, Xanxus langsung menembakannya tepat di dada Dino hingga sukses membuatnya terpental jauh.

"Dasar sampah sialan!" Bentak Xanxus marah sambil berjalan dan melewati Dino tanpa sedikitpun peduli dalam keadaan Dino yang mengenaskan 'Lain kali akan kukunci pintu sialan itu rapat-rapat' Pikir Xanxus sambil berlalu.

**Keadaan Squalo…**

Squalo yang menyaksikan adegan dimana Xanxus mengenai telak jurus andalannya tepat kearah Dino. Entah bagaimana ia juga merasa sedikit kesal dan sedikit rasa berterima kasih kepada Dino yang kini dalam posisi seperti hewan peliharaan miliknya.

'Lebih baik aku pergi' Squalo memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan Xanxus yang sedikit 'tak berbentuk' setelah Xanxus memberikan 'perlakuan khusus' kepada Dino yang datang tak diundang. Sambil berjalan, ia memperbaiki lagi keadaan pakaiannya.

* * *

"A-aduh~" Rintih Dino yang kini memperbaiki posisi tidak elitnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terbentur dengan 'indah' ke lantai lorong markas Varia. Tapi nasib malang masih menimpanya, kepala bagian belakangnya terhantam benda keras. Tentu itu membuat posisinya kembali menjadi posisi hewan peliharaannya.

"Aduh! Siapa sih?" Teriak kesal Dino. Setelah menghadap kebalakang dengan maksud melihat siapa pelaku yang serta merta memukulnya dari belakang. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sebuah palu besar berwarna hijau. Dari warnanya saja Dino sudah tau bahwa itu adalah Leon yang berubah bentuk menjadi palu. Dan pastinya pelakunya adalah Reborn (TYL)

"Jangan seenaknya menghentikan adegan yang paling seru, Bule sialan!" Bentak marah Reborn kemudian kembali mengayunkan palunya hingga mengenai tepat di jidat Dino.

"Berhanti memukulku Reborn-san!" Dino sudah mulai kesal, memangnya ia salah apa? Sudah dua kali ia terkena pukulan, ditambah dengan sesuatu yang jauh lebih parah dari pada itu.

"Kfufufu~ Tentu saja kau salah, Cavollen~ Padahal kami sudah susah payah mengintai mereka berdua" Di samping Reborn, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok pria berambut biru berbentuk nanas dengan tawa khas yang dimilikinya.

"Lho? Mukuro? Maksudnya kami itu a-" Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pertanyaannya sudah dijawab duluan. Mata kecoklatannya melirik kearah belakang dan mendapati semua anggota Varia dan Vongola berkumpul disana.

"Ushishishi~ Kau mengentikan adegan favorit Pangeran, kuda jingkrak" Protes Bel sambil menyiapkan pisau-pisaunya.

"Kami korosu kau Haneuma!" Teriak marah Hibari sambil menyiapkan tonfa di kedua tangannya; siap menyerah Dino kapan saja.

"Kyaaaa! Padahal lagi seru-serunya!" Teriak Lussuria sambil memegang pipinya. Ia juga menyiapkan besi bajanya yang sekarang telah terpasang si lututnya.

"Hiks~ Walau sebenarnya tak tega, tapi tadi boss hebat sekali saat menyerang Squalo" Levi juga ikut memprotes karena menghentikan kegiatan Bossnya yang tercinta. Ia juga sudah dalam ancang-ancang mengeluarkan Levi Voltanya.

"Se-sebenarnya kalian melihat apa?" Pemuda mungil berambut coklat tiba-tiba muncul disamping Reborn dalam keadaan matanya yang tertutup.

"Sudah kau diam saja, Dame-Tsuna!" Roborn dengan kasarnya menendang Tsuna kebelakang tepat kearah dimana Gokudera sedang duduk.

"Juudaime!" Teriak khawatir Gokudera kemudian bangkit dan membantu Juudaime'nya bangun.

"Hahaha walau aku tak begitu mengerti, tapi entah mengapa aku jadi merasa marah kepadamu, Dino-san" Tawa Yamamoto yang mukanya berubah horror. Mukanya memang menyunggahi senyuman, tapi mukanya terlihat sangat marah.

"Itu karena kau menghentikan adegan yang bisa kami pelajari(?) natik Dino/Haneuma/Sialan/Kuda jingkrak/Bule nyasar!" *(Rst): Kok banyak banget julukannya, Dino-san ya =w='* Teriak para Seme dari Vongola Varia serentak. Mereka semua maju dengan masing-masing menyiapkan 'perlakuan khusus' (baca: Jurus) untuk menghukum Dino.

"U-uwah! Memangnya apa salahku!" Dino sama sekali tidak berkutik karena sedang tidak bersama dengan anak buahnya.

* * *

"Cih! Ngapai mereka main keroyokan begitu? Kayak orang gila!" Gokudera yang berada jauh dari acara 'perlakuan khusus' Dino hanya mengumpat kesal. Sebenarnya ia juga marah karena adegan XS tadi terputus gara-gara Dino. Padahal dia suda siap dengan Dyinamit, tapi biarlah sudah cukup banyak yang melakukan 'perlakuan khusus' ke Dino.

"Fuh~ Sebenarnya aku juga pengen ikut. Tapi Reborn sudah lebih dari cukup menggantikanku" Lambo(TYL) juga ternyata berpikiran sama dengan Gokudera. Hanya saja yang membedakannya hanya nama 'Reborn' sedangkan Gokudera pastinya 'Yamamoto'.

"Ano… Gokudera-san, Lambo sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Tsuna masih dengan matanya yang tertutup.

"Bukan apa-apa kok Juudaime!" Jawab Gokudera sedikit panik 'Nantik kesucian Juudaime bisa tercemar' batinnya berkata.

"Iya, Benar!" Sambung Lambo melanjutkan.

"Dino-senpai apa tak perlu ditolong?" Tanya Fran datar.

"Muu… biarkan saja! Buang-buang waktu saja kalau kita membantunya~" Sahut Mommon(TYL) menjawab pertanyaan dari Fran.

Dan keesokan harinya, Dino sudah masuk ke rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan.

~~~ OWARI ~~~

Rst, Kyo & Tenma: …

Rst: A-aneh ya?

Kyo: SANGAT

Tenma: Ya~ Kok master jahat banget sama Dino-san?

Rst: Ugh… Ano… Maaf sekali para Minna-sama penggemar Dino (_ _) Maaf telah membuat Dino-san jadi bahan keroyokan dari AllSeme DobleV =w=''

Kyo: Heh! Kalau gitu suruh Minna-sam ngeflame ini Fic gaje!

Rst: Muu =3='' Rst nggak mau~ Tapi kalau udah parah banget… Nggak apa-apa deh~

Tenma: Haha ^^'' Mohon Reviewnya Minna-sama X3

Kyo & Rst: Onegaisimas!


End file.
